katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
Lilly Satou
is one of the five main female characters of Katawa Shoujo. She often speaks in a very well-bred and formal manner, even to those she is close with. She is completely blind in both eyes, however, she never likes being pitied by anyone else in spite of her lack of vision, and as such has grown up strong-willed and independent. She enjoys being seen as someone who people can look up to, and acts very motherly to many people around her, be it Hanako, Hisao, or the members of her class. She is half Scottish/British (on her mother's side) and half Japanese (on her father's side). As such, she has extended family in Scotland, and was taught English at a very young age. Appearance Lilly is an exceptionally tall girl, one of the tallest in her grade. She has blonde hair that reaches her waist, which is tied up with a black ribbon. Her face can be recognized as more European than other students given her Scottish/British-Japanese heritage. She has blue eyes that are slightly clouded. At one point Hisao describes her as being pale. She is usually seen wearing the standard school uniform, as well as a pair of white stockings. She also carries her cane in her hand most of the time. Her pajamas consist of a dark navy silk shirt and a matching pair of shorts. She has two sets of casual clothes that she wears within the game. One consists of a light brown peach-off-the-shoulder sweater, a necklace with a crucifix pendant, and a beige ankle-length skirt. The other which she wears on a date consists of a red cheongsam and a red ribbon to tie up her hair, replacing her usual black one. Personality Lilly is a very caring and motherly figure, always going out of her way to make others feel comfortable within her presence. She is very social, having many friends in Yamaku. She is also well-mannered and reserved, a result of her upbringing in a Catholic girls' school before she joined Yamaku Academy, but she also shows her moments of weakness and childishness to those she is close with. She is an independent individual, doing many things like preparing tea and cooking food all on her own, however she does require the help of others where sight is crucial (such as grocery shopping), although these moments are quite rare. Even though she is not one to bear any ill thoughts to others, it is occasionally shown that she and Shizune do not get along well at all, despite the fact that they are cousins.__TOC__ Relationships Family Lilly considers herself to be distant from her parents, emotionally as well as physically, but does not resent them for it. She understands that business was of the utmost importance to her father and while her parents moved to Scotland so that her father could take an important position in his company, it was decided that Lilly was to stay in Japan for her education, staying with her older sister, Akira. Despite having no disabilities, Akira appears to be very close with Lilly, considering how they've grown up together. Her first cousin Shizune Hakamichi also attends Yamaku Acadamy and is in the same class as Hisao. They are both classroom representatives of their respective homerooms, and are known to get into a number of arguments throughout the story. Students Besides the fact that Lilly is well-liked in her class due to the fact that she is the class representative, Lilly developed a close friendship with Hanako, who could be looked at as a complete opposite of Lilly's personality. Their relationship could be close to a mother-daughter relationship and they complement each other very well with Lilly dealing with Hanako's discomfort around people while Hanako deals with Lilly's lack of vision. The two became friends when Lilly was assigned a dorm room next to Hanako. Hanako overheard Lilly comforting one of her friends, and she hoped Lilly could do the same for her, although it took many meetings before Hanako actually opened up to Lilly. Lilly has great compassion for all other students except Shizune. There seems to be a certain level of rivalry between them, despite the fact that they were close a matter of a few years ago. Staff Being the class representative of class 3-2, it would be assumed that Lilly and the class' teacher are on good terms. Lilly is also friends with Yuuko, one of Yamaku's librarians, and goes to her whenever Lilly requires books in Braille. Plot See Lilly's route for the full plotline. Hisao, being new to the school, is looking for directions to the library. He meets Lilly, who seems to be more than happy to show him around. They quickly become friends, with Hisao having his lunch along with her and Hanako. Hisao is pleased whenever he can help her out, such as the time when Lilly needed Hisao's help to go grocery shopping. As Lilly spends more time with Hisao, she begins to worry more and more about him. Soon enough Hisao begins to pick up on this new behavior, but waves it off. Hisao then begins to feel a different aura between them later on. Eventually later in the story, Hisao and Lilly along with Hanako spend a long weekend at Lilly's summer home in Hokkaido, where they confess their fondness to each other. Hisao and Lilly then tell Hanako about their new found relationship and she is very supportive of the two. Soon after arriving back at the academy, Hisao then tells Misha and Shizune about him and Lilly. Hanako gives more space to Lilly and Hisao, claiming to be working on the newspaper with her new found friend Naomi. A few weeks later it is revealed that Lilly's parents have summoned Lilly and Akira to come live with them in Scotland. Hisao and Lilly reluctantly decide that it is best if they end their relationship, feeling that a long-distance relationship would not work out. After Akira comes to pick up Lilly, she exchanges farewells with Hanako and Hisao before leaving. Trivia *Tallest of all the romanceable girls. Lilly's height is above average in both Japan (5' 2"/157.48 cm) and Scotland (5' 4"/162.5 cm). *Shows a discrete liking for alcoholic drinks, especially wine. This makes Hisao suspect a tendency towards addiction, possibly due to other senses (such as taste) compensating for her blindness. After Hanako's birthday party, Lilly keeps all subsequent alcohol consumption low to avoid getting drunk, calling the birthday party a "learning experience". *Lilly is the only character with four distinct outfits (school uniform, pajamas, cheongsam and casual townwear). *Tied with Emi for having the most H-scenes in her route (at three each). *Only character with a scene after the credits. *Despite being blind all her life, Lilly is never seen cross-eyed. This is a very real problem for the visually impaired. *Changes from the beta version: **Lilly's dorm room number changes from 214 to 225. **In the beta, Lilly's family is from South Africa, instead of Scotland, and has a mining business there. es:Lilly Satou Category:Yamaku Students Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Student Council Members